


5 Star Review

by hannahhhunt



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhhunt/pseuds/hannahhhunt
Summary: "Isak decides to get an Airbnb. He might be 22, but hotels feel too adult somehow. He’s only ever stayed in hostels and Airbnbs and he’s just not ready to change that quite yet. Plus, somehow staying in a hotel in your hometown feels wrong. At least if he’s in someone else’s home, he doesn’t have to be reminded of how his fell apart."Or an AU where Isak stays in Even's Airbnb, but Even accidentally comes back a day early. Banter, pining, and months of flirty texting ensue.





	1. Even

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still pretty new to this fandom and this is the first fic I've ever written. That email was a real thing I got from Airbnb and it inspired me to write this. I was also inspired by my love of looking through Airbnb for fun but hatred of doing so when I actually have to book something.
> 
> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated! Alt er love <3

Even loves traveling, but he hates planning.

When he was with Sonja, she would do it all. Booking the flights, finding places to stay, researching the best restaurants — all of it. Even would just throw a few vague ideas out there — _Let’s find some cool graffiti. What about a deserted building? I saw this picture of a café once —_ and Sonja would just get it. But now, Sonja is gone, Even is traveling alone, and he has to leave in five hours.

When Even got the call last night, he was thrilled. Going to Berlinale was always a dream of his, even though he was going only because everyone else on his team was busy. But the idea of even crossing paths with some of his favorite filmmakers was more than enough for him to say yes.

He booked the flight right after he hung up — luckily there weren’t too many options. But trying to find a place to stay was a different story. Even always preferred staying in Airbnbs over hotels. Hotels were just too pristine — the sheets too crisp, the duvet too white.

Airbnbs felt lived in. He loved going through the drawers, closets, and shelves, trying to piece together a narrative of the people who live there. When he and Sonja went to Budapest, they stayed in the apartment of a university professor who was on summer vacation. Even almost didn’t want to go out — he was too busy exploring the world of dusty board game boxes and tattered cookbooks.

He couldn’t believe the options in Berlin. Lofts, tiny homes, _boats?!_ He got distracted and filtered by places way out of his price range, instead choosing to look at the most luxurious places. When more than an hour passed and he started to get stressed over the options, he told himself they’ll still be there in the morning. So he went to bed.

\--

He dreamt of tiled bathrooms and light-filled living rooms and woke up in a panic. He only has a few hours before he has to leave for the airport, so he has to book something and book it fast.

So he frantically started clicking through and saving a bunch of places that looked decent, fit his price range, and were in areas he heard were good. But when he went back and saw the more than twenty places he bookmarked in a frenzy, he groaned and turned his music up. He’ll pack first to clear his head, then just pick something.

The new Sigrid song blasts on repeat from his speaker, and he sashays and flips his hair as he goes back and forth from his closet to the open suitcase on his bedroom floor, haphazardly folding his sweaters to fit like Tetris blocks.

Once he’s satisfied and has checked off everything on his packing list in his Notes app, he sighs deeply and opens his laptop again to the Airbnb page. He chooses one in Kreuzberg that’s described as “central, cozy, & airy” — some of his favorite things. This one had shelves and shelves of books, a guitar hanging on the wall, and in the navy tiled bathroom, there was a marble bust statue sitting proudly above the toilet.

Maybe he should love minimalism because he’s Scandinavian and all, but there was something so off-putting about all the apartments with all white furniture and two or three perfectly placed monochrome paintings. He decided to go for one where he gets the entire apartment to himself, so for the next ten days, he’s not sure how much he’ll talk to anyone else.  

\--

With everything finally booked, Even finds a window seat on the train, plugs in his headphones, and settles in for the ride. But when he unlocks his phone to put on music, he has a new email.

  

 

> **Subject: Let your home pay for your trip**
> 
> Earn 12,990 NOK toward your upcoming trip
> 
> As you pack your bags for Berlin, a traveler is packing for their trip to Oslo. Why not let their trip pay for yours? Enjoy the financial perks of hosting, and travel knowing your empty space is earning money while you’re away.

 

_Interesting_ , Even thinks. He’s just an assistant at his company and while he makes enough to pay for a one bedroom apartment close to his office, he could use the extra spending money. Plus, his place is clean and he lives alone. He likes to think it looks cool enough. Wanting to build a home now that he was living on his own for the first time, he put care into actually framing his posters and art. He made sure his plants stayed alive. Some of his furniture was actually from real furniture stores and not just IKEA.

 

 

 

> **To: Mikael**
> 
> **[image attached]**
> 
> **I’ll give you 10% if you use your spare spare key to prepare the place, take pictures, and give your key to the guest.**
> 
> **15 and I’m in**
> 
> **O** **kay okay. Thank you!!! 🐬🍄🌟🍃**

 

When Even lands in Berlin and turns his phone on again, he has 15 new photos from Mikael of his apartment. _Wow, Mikael really went for it_ , he thinks. While he left the place pretty organized, it’s now spotless. Mikael also put away some of Even’s less attractive knickknacks (he still thinks hanging his lightsaber is awesome, but he gets why Mikael hid it) and hung up some of the art pieces Even hadn’t yet found a place for. _I can actually do this_ , Even thought to himself, so he uploaded Mikael’s photos to the app and started writing a description.

 

 

> **Cozy apartment in exciting Grünerløkka**
> 
> Stay in Grünerløkka, the best part of Oslo, right next to some of the city’s best cafés, restaurants, and shops!
> 
> It’s walking distance to many of the city’s best attractions and there’s a tram stop right outside the apartment that will take you to the city centre in less than 10 minutes.
> 
> My cozy one bedroom apartment has a queen size bed and a full kitchen that you can use. There’s also a sunny balcony with great views of the city.
> 
>   
>  With a large flat screen TV and access to Netflix and HBO, it’s perfect for movie lovers, who can also choose from hundreds of movies in my collection, ranging from _Pretty Woman_ to _J'ai Tué Ma Mère._ I also have a record player and a wireless sound system that you’re welcome to use.


	2. Isak

Isak hasn’t been to Oslo in over a year. When he was still in university, he made sure to at least go back for Christmas break. But now that he has a full-time job, it’s hard to take time off. Plus, it’s not like he has a home to go back to anymore.

Kollektivet fell apart shortly after Isak left for university, with Noora in London, Eskild in Berlin, and Linn who knows where. Now with his mom in a care facility and his childhood home sold, Isak always felt weird about going back to Oslo — always felt he was mooching off his friends and overstaying his welcome. 

And Trondheim is fine. It’s good. He has a job in a research lab, which is what he always wanted. He’s made friends here and he even goes to the gym regularly. But he misses Oslo. Trondheim is small and he doesn’t think he can stand the awkwardness of running into another one of his one night stands. He knows he should visit his mom and he misses Jonas.

So when Jonas and Eva invited him to their baby shower, and the whole squad said they were coming back for it, he figured he should go. He just needed to find somewhere to stay. He normally stays with Jonas and Eva, but considering they have an infant, it’s not like he can stay there. 

So he decides to get an Airbnb. He might be 22, but hotels feel too adult somehow. He’s only ever stayed in hostels and Airbnbs and he’s just not ready to change that quite yet. Plus, somehow staying in a hotel in your hometown feels wrong. At least if he’s in someone else’s home, he doesn’t have to be reminded of how his fell apart. 

When he opens up Airbnb, he can’t stop thinking about how weird it is to be looking in a place you know so well. Some of the places look so nice in pictures, but he knows that’s probably far from the truth based on where they’re located. He almost feels bad for tourists who wouldn’t know. 

One thumbnail catches his eye. Hanging above the bed is a framed Nas poster, surrounded by several postcards, photographs, and other pieces of art. After looking through dozens of the same looking minimalist apartments, he appreciates this weird clusterfuck of an apartment.

When he clicks to look at more pictures, he sees an entire wall filled with DVDs, CDs, and records. This guy has pretty wild taste, and Isak is both impressed and perplexed by it. At least he’s self-aware though, judging by the description and how he acknowledges his strange taste. The apartment is in the perfect area and is a pretty good deal, so Isak books it. 

He’s mostly glad for the process to be done. Plus, he’ll have the whole apartment to himself, queen size bed and huge flat screen TV included. 

See you soon, Oslo, he thinks to himself.


	3. Even

By the end of the festival, Even started to make some friends. Maybe friend is a generous word, but there were a few people he kept running into and after the third time, they formed a little group and would grab food after events. 

Even did everything he was supposed to for work within the first few days, but he had a pass for all ten days and his company wanted him there, so he figured he would take advantage of it. But now that he’s on the last day, he’s exhausted. 

He might be pretty outgoing and he loves nothing more than talking about films, but constantly networking and going to events until late at night and starting early in the morning had taken its toll. Now it’s 1:30 am and he’s just starting to head back to his Airbnb. His flight leaves at 6 am.

He just won’t sleep, he decides, as he sits on the metro and lets his mind wander. Maybe he could have bailed and had an early night, but he figured one more night out couldn’t hurt. Since the breakup, he’s mostly kept to himself. He knows he shouldn’t isolate himself, but he’s not really sure how to be without Sonja. He spent his whole adult life with her and the idea of doing things like going to bars or clubs without her stresses him out. He’s also enjoyed learning to be alone and appreciate himself, but the past ten days in Berlin, meeting new people and going out every night have probably done him good after six months of barely socializing.

When he gets back to the Airbnb, he puts on a Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young album, switches on the little Himalayan pink salt lamp near the couch, and smokes a cigarette out the window. Berlin is huge and exciting and lively and it makes you really savor the quiet moments. He could live here, he thinks.  He’s only ever lived in Oslo and he thinks going somewhere new could be good. But for now, he’s content with living out a ten-day fantasy then heading back to his quiet reality in Oslo. Back to his plants and his movie collection and his bed. 

His cigarette is now long gone and he feels his eyes shutting as his thoughts wander. His bed. It’s weird to think some stranger has slept in it. Will it smell like him? Isak, his name was. He didn’t say much in his messages, but Even was surprised that he spoke Norwegian — he figured only some American or something would be staying in Oslo for a week. Even just wants to be in his own bed, but he realizes he has to clean everything first. Ugh, what if this guy had sex in his bed? Will he have to wash someone else’s cum off of his sheets?

Suddenly, Even jolts up and checks his phone. It’s February 20th. Shit, shit, shit. Did he list his place until the 21st? He was so caught up with traveling and the festival that he didn’t really pay much attention to the dates Isak gave.

FUCK. He checks his email and goes back to the exchange and confirms that, yes, Isak is staying in his apartment for one more night. At this point, it’s 3 am. Even has to leave for the airport in an hour and it’s not like he expects Isak to be awake now anyways. He thinks about who he could call to stay with. Obviously not Sonja. His parents are at their cabin and his key is in his apartment. Mikael would probably say yes, but by the time Even lands, Mikael will be at work. Shit.

Fuck it. It’s his apartment and he’s allowed to be there. He’ll be back around 9 or 9:30 in the morning, so maybe this Isak guy will be out for the day by then. 

\--

It’s 9:45 and Even is outside his apartment door. Of course everything was on time and customs was quick for once. He takes a deep breath and unlocks his door. 

When he opens it, he sees stuff everywhere. Not in a messy way (although it’s certainly not clean), but just in a lived-in kind of way. Some jeans are on the couch, a few pairs of boots are thrown across the floor, a couple dirty mugs are in the sink. Empty takeout containers are on the coffee table. 

If the host for his Airbnb in Berlin had come a day early, they probably would have seen a similar sight. If you think you’re going to be completely alone and undisturbed, and you clean everything up before you leave, what’s the harm in making a bit of a mess?

Even goes a little further into the apartment to see the state of everything else. The bathroom has some new hair products and a dull razor on the countertop, but everything else seems fine. Then Even notices his bedroom door is open and he can’t help but peek in. Maybe the guy actually left for the day. Even still won’t sleep in the bed, because that would be weird and invading the space the guy paid for, but he wants to make sure nothing is destroyed. 

But when he moves to get a closer look, he sees that the bed is definitely occupied. Isak is in it, curled in the massive duvet with just his head peeking out. His cheeks are pink from sleep and long, dark eyelashes fan his cheeks. He has blond curls that are all over the place. Even can’t stop staring. 

When Mikael texted Even that he give Isak the keys, Mikael had said that Isak was Even’s type, but Even ignored it. He could see in the small picture on Airbnb that yes, he was an attractive man, but Even couldn’t believe how much better he looked in person. And that’s when he’s asleep and has terrible bedhead. Isak makes a soft noise and turns in bed, so Even quickly scurries out, not wanting to get caught in the act. 

He decides he’ll write a note explaining he’s sorry he got the dates wrong and he’ll see if he can stay somewhere else tonight. But when he gets on the couch, he lies down and starts thinking about Isak and that perfect Cupid’s bow and how a bit of his shoulder peeked out from the duvet so Even could tell he was shirtless. He quickly feels sleep overcome him.


	4. Isak

Isak wakes up and the sun is coming through in stripes through the venetian blinds. He groans, stretches, and tears off the duvet. The bed is way more comfortable than his own in Trondheim, but even the comfiest bed couldn’t make him feel rested after spending an entire day with a newborn.

He really does love this apartment though. It’s close to a park, there’s a tram stop right outside the building, and every restaurant he’s been to nearby has been incredible. And the inside is pretty great too. This guy said he was a fan of movies, but he seriously has the perfect setup. He has the comfiest couch, a huge TV, and he pays for the premium cable package that comes with everything. Isak hasn’t had much time to himself, but during the brief few hours he’s gotten, he’s taken advantage of this guy’s music and movie collection. He doesn’t have any plans today since Eva and Jonas are off with their families, so he’s ready to spend hours camped on the couch, watching movies and listening to records. 

When Isak gets up to go to the bathroom, he notices a bag in the living room that wasn’t there earlier. Maybe that Mikael guy dropped something off? But he gave Isak his spare key and he doubts he would have more than one. He walks closer and notices a person on the couch who is definitely not Mikael.

Isak thought it only happened in cartoons, but his jaw definitely drops slightly. It must be Even, the owner, but his picture on Airbnb was of a young Leonardo DiCaprio. All he said was that he was in his twenties and works in the movie industry. After carefully looking at all the photos hanging in the apartment, Isak eventually was able to figure out which one he thought Even was and this guy on the couch had to be him. Maybe “movie industry” is some kind of euphemism for actor, because there’s no way any normal person can be that gorgeous. His straight up has porn star lips and he’s so tall that his legs hang off the edge of the couch. 

Isak isn’t sure why this guy is back, but he knows he definitely can’t stare at him anymore. But as he starts to move, still staring at Even as he starts walking, he bumps into the suitcase and it crashes onto the hardwood floor. 

“Shit. Oh… uh, sorry to wake you. You must be the, uh, owner of this apartment,” Isak says.

He just woke up and probably didn’t sleep all night, but he smiles brightly and Isak can’t believe he’s allowed to breathe the same air as someone this gorgeous.

“Hi! Yes! I’m so sorry, I got the dates mixed up and didn’t realize until the middle of the night. I didn’t want to wake you. I was going to leave a note but clearly I fell asleep.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Or, I feel bad that you had to sleep on the couch in your own apartment though.”

“No, no, I don’t mind! It’s a comfortable couch. Anyways, I don’t want to disturb you, especially since you paid to have the place to yourself. I’m going to reach out to some friends and my parents so I can find somewhere else to stay for the night.”

“I couldn’t kick you out of your own place,” Isak blurts out. “I mean, I can take the couch or something. It’s just one night.”

“We’ll figure something out then,” Even says, and Isak still can’t believe someone can be this coherent when they just woke up.

“So are you from Oslo then?” he adds as Isak just gapes at him. “It sounds like you are.”

“Oh, uhh, yeah,” Isak answers. “I grew up here but have lived in Trondheim for the past four years. I came back to visit friends and family but they all have small apartments and things, so it was just easier for me to just get a place for the week.” Isak figures it’s best to keep it vague rather than explain that his dad abandoned him as a teenager and his mom is in a mental care facility.

“So I guess you’re not really sightseeing then,” Even says. 

“Yeah, to be honest, I was planning on spending the day taking it chill and just watching movies alone. It’s been a pretty long week. You have such a good movie collection, by the way, I’m so jealous. And with all the TV channels you have, I could easily spend months without leaving the couch.”

“Months? Really? You’d rack up quite a bill,” Even jokes, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You’re right. I guess I’d just have to kill you. It’d be a sacrifice but that’s what you get for letting strangers stay in your apartment.”

“You’re right, it’s only fair.”

They’re both grinning widely and Isak can’t believe this is happening. He’s surprised he can even talk at all to someone this attractive. They probably make quite the picture — both of them with absurd hair, and Isak shirtless, wearing old Mickey Mouse pajama pants. Shit. How did he not think of that until now? Why couldn’t he at least be wearing sweatpants or boxers?

“I like your pants, by the way,” Even says, grinning even more widely. “Personally, I’m a bigger fan of the older Mickey. His face has gotten a bit creepy over the years.”

Isak groans and rolls his eyes. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything. I think wearing just boxers would be better than this.”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind that,” Even says nonchalantly. Is he flirting? There’s no way someone can say that in a platonic way. Well, two can play that game.

“So, you’re joining me for my movie day, right? At least until I kill you, that is.”

“That’s smart. Get friendly with me so I don’t suspect anything. I admire that. So what movie will it be?"

Isak walks over to the shelves to scan the titles. So what if he makes a bit of a show out of it, puffing out his chest and running his hands through his hair. Should he impress Even by suggesting some obscure artsy film? Or ironically suggest some terrible action movie? Or maybe something with a lot of sex scenes? What’s that movie with the gay cowboys? Shit he has to pick something.

“What about  _ Ex Machina _ ?” Isak didn’t know much about it, but he figured it had hipster cred since Jonas liked it, but that it’s interesting enough for Isak to stay awake. 

“Hmm, interesting choice. I guess it makes sense since you do want to kill me and all,” Even says, grinning widely. “Let’s do it.”

“Sure, just give me two minutes,” Isak says and hurries off into the bedroom. He puts a t-shirt on, even though staying shirtless might help the whole flirting thing. Then he takes off his stupid Mickey Mouse pants, which he can’t believe he packed in the first place. He replaces them with Adidas joggers. It’s probably less weird than putting on skinny jeans and he knows that they look good on him. He quickly combs through his hair, trying to make it semi-decent and heads back into the living room. 

“Getting rid of the Mickey pants and no shirt look? You’re breaking my heart, Isak.”

Isak is so disarmed by Even saying his name that he can’t think of anything witty to say back and just settles for laughing and saying “Yeah.” He has no idea how he’s gonna stay cool all day.

Throughout the movie, Isak keeps trying to subtly check out Even. At one point, Even catches him and just wiggles his eyebrows, which Isak uselessly responds to by blushing. By the end of the movie, he actually gets the reference Even made earlier about murdering people. So maybe it wasn’t the best movie to watch with a stranger you’re extremely attracted to, but at least it started a conversation. 

“I think the best part was when Caleb is in the bathroom and starts to cut himself. That’s kind of what the whole movie was about — what is humanity?” Isak says.

“You’re totally right, that’s one of my favorite parts too. I also love the cinematography and the how they shot the surroundings. I think it really added to the feeling of isolation. You know a lot of it was filmed in Norway?”

“Seriously? Where?”

“Valldalen. It’s north of the Norddalsfjorden.”

“That’s awesome. Yeah, it did kind of make me miss Trondheim, so that makes sense.”

“Yeah? What’s Trondheim like? I’ve only been once.”

“It’s pretty good. I went to NTNU and ended up staying because I got a job in a lab. It was nice to get out of Oslo for awhile, but I think I’m kind of ready to come back.”

Even hums politely, encouraging Isak to continue.

“It feels weird being in Oslo now. It’s like I’m a tourist because I’m staying in an Airbnb and so many things have changed. But at the same time, it’s home and it’s so familiar.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine. I get what you mean about wanting to try something else. I’ve only ever lived in Oslo but I was in Berlin while you’ve been here, and it really made me realized how much I haven’t seen and experienced.”

They both take a few moments to collect their thoughts and just look at each other. It somehow doesn’t feel awkward. 

“So what did you miss most about Oslo?” Even asks, breaking the serious tone.

“The kebab. No, but seriously, probably my friends. I have friends in Trondheim but there’s something about the people you grew up with — it’s a different kind of close. Trondheim is also pretty small and it can drive you wild after a while. Everyone seems to know everyone and it feels like nothing is private.”

“So favorite kebab place?”

“Bislett of course. I’ve been like every day since I’ve been back.”

“Well, let’s go then.”

“Seriously? Now?”

“Uhh, yeah? Do you have something better to do?” 

Isak shrugs and heads to the bedroom to put on some warmer clothes. 

\--

It’s a pretty long tram ride and Isak can’t believe they went all this way for some kebab when there are tons of places in Even’s neighborhood. But they’re sitting together on the bench and their thighs are pressed against each other and Isak’s willing to stay like this to the end of the tram line. Honestly, he’d probably go back and forth on the entire tram line all day if it meant being this close to Even. 

When they’re finally settled, happily eating their kebab and the conversation lulls, Isak starts to worry. He likes Even. And not just in a physical way. He likes him as a person. It’s rare that Isak clicks with anyone so easily and while he normally gets tired of people after a while, it’s been hours and Isak can’t get enough. 

Even’s hand reaches out and before Isak knows what’s happening, Even’s thumb is wiping sauce from the corner of Isak’s mouth. His thumb lingers for a moment before he starts rubbing back and forth on Isak’s lower lip. All Isak can do is stare into Even’s eyes until he pulls his hands away. 

Isak fakes a cough then takes a long swig of his soda. He doesn’t know what’s happening but he’s leaving in less than 24 hours. Plus, he’s paying Even to stay at his place, so maybe Even is just being a nice host. A really, really gracious host. 

“So should we head back soon?” Even asks. “You promised me a full day of movies and we’ve only gotten through one.”

“Let’s do it,” Isak says and off they go.

\--

“Okay, I picked the last one, so now it’s your turn,” Isak says as he pulls off his itchy wool sweater and settles onto the couch. His undershirt rides up slightly in the process and he can’t help but notice how Even’s eyes drop to look.

Even clears his throat and averts his eyes. “Right, right. I’m picking out a masterpiece.”

He pops in  _ Pretty Woman _ , convincing Isak that it’s one of the best movies of the 90s. Even grabs a blanket and scoots in closer so they can share it. Even keeps interrupting the movie with fun facts and comments, which Isak wants to appreciate but just doesn’t really care about too much. His comments start to die down and about halfway through the movie, Isak looks over and sees Even is asleep.

It makes sense. He must have had a super early flight if he was already asleep on the couch before Isak woke up. Isak kind of wishes he wasn’t stuck watching this rom-com, but he doesn’t dare move. Especially as Even falls deeper into sleep and leans until his head is resting on Isak’s shoulder. He doesn’t wake up until the movie ends and the credits start rolling. 

Even jolts awake. “Oh god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t sleep at all last night and I guess it finally caught up to me.”

“It’s all chill. I’m just glad it’s not me for once. I always fall asleep during movies.” 

“Ugh! And I hate people who fall asleep during movies. I guess there’s a first for everything. I do think I have something to make it up to you though,” Even says, once again wiggling his eyebrows. He disappears into the bedroom and Isak can hear him opening and shutting drawers and shuffling around. 

“Aha!” he hears Even yell. “Isak! Come here!”

Isak walks into the bedroom and Even is sitting on the bed, smiling smugly and holding out a joint. 

“Nice!” Isak says. When Even pats a spot on the bed next to him, Isak walks over and sits down. 

“It’s better to smoke in here because of the window. If we do it in the living room, the smell will carry to the stairwell.”

Isak is pretty sure that sounds fake, but he’s not going to question it, and he gladly takes the lit joint from Even’s fingers, allow his hands to brush against Even’s for a few extra moments. He wraps his lips around the joint and hollows his cheeks in what he hopes looks seductive. He thinks it works, judging by the way Even is staring.

After a few hits, they end up both lying in the bed and finishing up the joint. They’re lying opposite each other, but Isak can feel him everywhere.

“You know that part of  _ Ex Machina _ you liked the best? Where the guy cuts himself open to see if he’s human?” Even asks.

“Yeah.”

“I think it’s interesting how so much of the movie equates humanity with thinking. I mean, the Turing Test basically says you’re human if you can think. But the guy showed that you’re human if you bleed. So what do you think it is to be human?”

“I think you’ve had too much weed,” Isak laughs. “No, but I guess the thinking thing is hard, especially since the company in the movie is supposed to be Google and literally all of Google’s information is being used to power the androids. They’d be so complex that no one would be able to tell if the thinking were imitation or real. But I guess that’s true of a lot of things.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… if you convince yourself something is real, it’ll start to feel like it is. It gets to a point where the imitation becomes real and no one, maybe not even yourself, would know the difference. But only you can feel what you feel, whether you think it’s real or not. Maybe everything Ava did was imitation, but then again, maybe that’s the most human thing of all.”

“Wow,” Even says, and he gets quiet for a long time. “Have you ever done that?” he finally says. “Have you ever imitated something to the point it felt real?”

“Yeah,” Isak says, pausing to collect his thoughts. “When I was a teenager, I was so in the closet. I had girlfriends and would hook up with girls every week. I was so convincing that I would even convince myself that I wasn’t gay. Everything was so fake in my life” 

“I’m sorry,” Even whispers. “But it’s not like that anymore, is it?”

“No. I came out to my friends my last year of school and I was always out in university. That’s something that bothers me about Trondheim though. Since it’s so small, people know me as the gay guy before they even meet me. I’d rather live that way than pretending, but it’s annoying when people make assumptions.”

“I get that,” Even says. He turns his head to look up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. “I’m bipolar. A lot of times I have to pretend to be this chill guy but it’s so much work to just keep my emotions somewhat stable. Sometimes you just want to feel what you feel, you know? Sometimes I just want to be depressed and mope and I don’t want to pretend like everything is fine if it isn’t.”

“I know what you mean.”

After several minutes, Even looks back at Isak, smiles, and, in his boldest move of the day, runs his hand through Isak’s hair. He keeps his hand knotted into his curls and they look at each other until they both fall asleep.

\--

Isak wakes up once again to the blinds-striped light that filled the room. He can’t even remember the last time he felt so content and well-rested. Before he can understand his surroundings or remember everything that happened yesterday, he opens his eyes to see Even’s blue ones staring back at him.

“Hi,” Even whispers.

“Hi.”

Just like last night, Even reaches out again and brushes his hand through Isak’s hair several times. He stops at the nape of his neck and scratches gently. Isak never wants to move. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Even asks.

Isak can only make a soft noise, feeling too sleepy and content to do anything more.

“Come on, I’m still your host and you’re paying me, so I’m obligated to make you breakfast.” 

“Mmmmm,” Isak mumbles again. “I have to leave in a few hours.”

“My scrambled eggs are so good that you’ll never want to leave.”

“Oh really? Prove it then.”

Fifteen minutes later, they’re sitting at the small table, eating eggs and drinking coffee. It’s the quietest they’ve been with each other since they met. 

“What time is your flight?” Even asks quietly. 

“3. I should probably start heading to the airport around 1.” 

“That’s just enough time then.”

“For what?”

“For one last movie. Come on. It’s your choice this time.”

Isak walks over to check out the shelves of DVDs one last time while Even rolls a joint. This time, he decides he doesn’t want to be subtle. He picks up  _ Call Me By Your Name _ . He’s heard enough about the movie and the infamous peach scene to know this is the message he wants to give to Even. 

When he passes the DVD to Even, Even just smiles and pops it into the DVD player, handing the joint to Isak.

This time, Even doesn’t talk during the movie. They finish the joint in silence and watch the story unfold in front of them. They keep moving closer and closer to each other until their legs that are resting on the coffee table overlap and intertwine. Isak breathes out shakily and moves close enough to rest his head on Even’s shoulders and Even responds by resting his head on top of Isak’s. 

When the movie ends, Isak has to blink back a few tears. But when he looks over at Even, the other man’s eyes are red and he doesn’t bother wiping the tears streaming down his cheeks. Isak decides to break the tension. 

“I guess I should have known you’re the type who cries at movies,” he says. 

Even chuckles, wiping the tears away. “What can I say? I’m a parody of myself.”

They’re silent for a few moments, just taking each other in. 

“I guess I should pack up. I have to leave in like an hour.”

“Right, of course,” Even says as he heads over to the kitchen to clean up the dishes from breakfast. Even puts on some pop playlist and Isak can tell he’s trying to lighten the mood. 

After about 15 minutes of packing, Even bounces in to the room, turning the music up and singing along loudly. 

“Gabrielle?!” Isak yells over the music. “Seriously?!”

“Yes, Isak! She’s a genius! C’mon! Dance with me!” 

Isak rolls his eyes but he would do anything for Even at this point. Even reaches out for Isak’s hands and they bop around awkwardly until the song ends and they both end up collapsing on the bed in laughter. 

“You should be my host in Trondheim some time. It’ll be like  _ The Holiday  _ or something. It’s the least you can do,” Even says.

“Okay but only if you agree we won’t watch rom-coms or listen to Gabrielle.”

“I can’t make any promises. Now come on! Help me with the bed.”

They help each other to take the sheets off and take the duvet cover off. It’s sickeningly domestic and Isak wants this. He wants to spend mornings cuddling while watching movies and dancing around while doing chores. He knows he’s in way over his head and the best thing he can do is leave. So he zips up his suitcase and starts gathering his things together at the door.

“Are you sure you can’t stay any longer? I won’t charge you for it,” Even asks and Isak wants to melt. 

“No, I can’t take any more time off work and I have to be in tomorrow morning.” 

“Hmm, that’s a shame,” Even says, and he reaches out once again to stroke Isak’s hair. 

“Thank you. For being the best host. I’m so glad you screwed up and came back early. I’m going to miss your apartment.”

Even smiles and keeps playing with Isak’s hair.

“I’m going to miss your apartment and I’m going to miss you,” Isak adds. 

Even pulls Isak in for a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’m going to miss you, too,” he whispers. “Now go on, I don’t want you to miss your flight.”

Isak puts on his coat and backpack. As he opens the door, he pulls Even in for another hug. 

“Bye, Even.”

“Bye, Isak.”


	5. Even

Even shuts the door and exhales deeply. Then he walks over to his couch and plops onto it, wrapping himself in the wool blanket. It smells like weed and coffee and Isak.

God, Even can’t believe everything that happened in the past day. If he thought his time in Berlin was a dream, he didn’t even know how to describe his whirlwind 26 hours with Isak. He’s never felt anything like this. Ever. The magnetic attraction, the way they fell so easily into a rhythm. How every touch sent shocks through his system.

Isak must have felt something, right? He chose _Call Me By Your Name_ , which basically says, Hey, I’m queer and I’m into you. But the only time he actually made any kind of move was when he hugged Even before leaving, and what if that was just a goodbye hug? Maybe he just wanted company. But their banter and the way they just fit had to mean something, even if it’s just friendly. Even has Isak’s number from when they were arranging everything, so he decides to text him.

 

 

> **To: Isak**
> 
> **Thank you for staying at Hotel Bech Næsheim! Have a safe trip home!**

 

Isak probably shut his phone off by now, so Even puts his phone on do not disturb and goes to sleep.

Four hours later, Even’s phone pings with a new text. He drops everything immediately to read it.

 

 

> **From: Isak**
> 
> **Too bad I just left home.**

\--

It becomes a thing, Isak and Even texting. Mostly it’s about movies and TV and music. Sometimes Isak will send scientific articles about the Turing Test and AI that go over Even’s head, but he’s just happy that Isak is thinking of him.

They add each other on Facebook and Instagram. Isak posts science news articles on Facebook and Even likes them. Even posts pictures of concerts, museums, and scenery on Instagram and Isak likes them. At some point they realize they like similar memes and start tagging each other. Even likes him so much.

After Berlin, he resolved to be alone less and go out more. He’s made some friends and they go to a new wine bar every Friday. On Sundays, he hikes with his mom. He still hangs out with Mikael the most, but he’s made an effort to see Yousef, Sana, Adam, Elias, and Mutta more. He hosts dinner and game parties at his apartment every month. At the third dinner party, he posts a video of everyone sitting on the floor playing Ticket to Ride.

Isak replies a few minutes later.

 

 

> [@isakyaki]: Is that Sana?!?!!??!

Even feels his heart speed up and he smiles stupidly.

“Sana? Do you know Isak Valtersen?” he asks.

She squints. “Yes, we went to Nissen together. Do you know him?”

Mikael, Yousef, and Adam all interrupt, loudly hooting and whistling.

“Even’s in loooooove,” Mikael says.

“I’m not! Shut up!” Even responds, throwing a pillow at Mikael.

“C’mon, man, it’s been months. I see the way you look when you message him. And that’s a lot because you’re always talking to him,” Mutta says.

“Can someone please explain to me what’s happening,” Sana says.

Yousef rubs his hand against her back soothingly. “When Even went to Berlin he rented out his apartment on Airbnb. Isak stayed here.”

“Yeah and then the dumbass got the dates wrong and came back a day early,” Mikael interrupts. Even glares at him.

“Right, and then they spent 24 hours cuddling and slow dancing and being in love,” Elias says, rolling his eyes.

“Why don’t you go to Trondheim then? Isak seems pretty lonely there and he’s always inviting people to come visit him,” Sana says.

“Yeah, but I can’t just go to Trondheim. Like we met once for a day. I’m not paying for a flight and inviting myself to stay with him. That would be super weird,” Even says.

“It’s only weird if you make it weird. Isak might seem cool and collected but I know he’s a soft romantic at heart. Maybe test the waters and see if he’d be open to it,” she says.

Even considers it, he really does. He doesn’t want to give up on Isak. He’s had a few meaningless hookups in the past few months but he didn’t let it get further than making out in clubs, his mind always going back to Isak. He needs to either get over it or do something.

He keeps trying to think of some excuse to go to Trondheim. He missed Kosmorama and Trondheim Documentarfestival isn’t until November. He spends probably a week researching concerts, art exhibits, film festivals — anything that would give him an excuse to go to Trondheim. Preferably as soon as possible. He’s typed and deleted at least a dozen different messages to Isak. He feels like a teenager with a pathetic crush. Luckily, less than two weeks after Sana’s pep talk, Isak messages him.

 

 

> **From: Isak**
> 
> Last minute business trip! Know of anywhere nice I can stay?

Attached is a screenshot of plane ticket from Trondheim to Oslo. This is too perfect. Sana must have done something. That or the universe seriously created a miracle for Even. He decides he’ll go to church this Saturday even though he hasn’t been since he was a kid. He types and erases message after message until his phone pings again.

 

 

> **From: Isak**
> 
>  
> 
> Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I was joking. I can totally stay with Jonas or something.

 

This boy. Even can’t believe him. How someone is so grumpy and sassy and intelligent and sweet, he has no idea.

 

 

 

> **To: Isak**
> 
>  
> 
> Isak, don’t be ridiculous. Of course you’ll stay with me. I’ll pick you up from the airport.
> 
> ❤️
> 
> ❤️
> 
> You’re taking the couch though. I’ve missed your bed too much.
> 
> We’ll see about that 😉


	6. Isak

To be honest, this work thing is not at all something his office made him go to. Isak had been looking for a reason to go to Oslo as soon as he left. He also wanted to make his work pay for it if possible. So when he heard about this lecture that was relevant to his research, he couldn’t have been more thrilled. 

Mostly he wanted to see Even. He actually hadn’t even told Jonas or Eva he’d be coming back because he was so focused on Even. He did tell Sana though, considering she was the one who kept telling him to come to Oslo, then told him about this lecture. 

She must know something he doesn’t. She always was some kind of omniscient being. Soon after he made the connection between Even and Sana, Sana started talking to Isak a lot more. She asked him about work, his friends, his love life. He has a feeling Even is involved somehow, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. 

Isak and Even have been talking constantly since they met three months ago and Isak wants him in his life for a long time, whether it’s romantic or not. But judging by how their messages are getting increasingly flirtatious, he thinks maybe it could be romantic. Yesterday, Even sent him a photo on Instagram of his bed captioned “we’re patiently awaiting your arrival.” New twinkly lights were draped over the bed and a candle was lit on the side table, making for a scene that almost looked like mood lighting. He pushed aside a sinking feeling that the mood lighting could be for someone else. 

The lecture is on a Wednesday, so Isak only went in to work on Monday and his office let him take the rest of the week off. That gives him almost a week staying at Even’s place. Hopefully in his bed. Hopefully with him in it. Hopefully on top of him. 

When Isak walks through the door to the arrivals section, he spots Even. Of course, he had to be dramatic. He’s wearing a chauffeur hat and has a sign that says “Isakyaki.” Isak rolls his eyes and heads over to him. He’s not sure how Even manages to look good even in that ridiculous black hat, but he’s never looked better.

“Hi,” Even says, grinning widely. 

“Hi.” Even reaches out and brushes Isak’s curls out of his face. 

They look at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to do. They both chuckle and Even pulls Isak in for a hug. It’s better than last time and Isak breathes in deeply, feeling dizzy with the smell of Even, Even, Even. He keeps hugging him and rubs his hands against Even's back several times. 

“I missed you,” Isak says as he pulls out of the embrace. 

“I missed you too. Shall we go? Your chariot awaits.” 

Isak rolls his eyes fondly and follows Even. He would follow Even anywhere.

Even takes Isak’s bag and stashes it in the trunk. Then he opens the passenger door for Isak and shuts it before going around the front of the car and getting in.

“Wow, you really are the best Airbnb host ever. I’m giving you a five star review,” Isak says. 

Even grins widely. “That is why I’m doing this after all. I need all the good reviews.”

It gets quiet again as Even drives away from the airport. Isak feels more anxious every minute and starts biting his nails. Maybe he’d built this all up in his head. He had been lonely in Trondheim and it’s been a long time since he’s dated, but could he really have been that wrong? Was all of this Even just wanting a friend?

Isak exhales deeply, rests his head against the seat, and turns his head to really look at Even. He looks so good. Isak’s always kind of had a thing for forearms and the way they’re flexing as Even maneuvers the steering wheel is driving him wild. With the seat back almost as far as it can go, Even’s long and lean frame is exaggerated in the most delicious of ways. Isak licks his lips and doesn’t even try to hide how he’s checking Even out right now. A few minutes later, Even looks over and smiles softly, then turns the radio on and fiddles with the stations. 

Even gets to a channel that’s playing the new Robyn song and he grins widely. Isak just shakes his head, because he knows not to expect anything else.

_ No, you’re not gonna get what you need.  _

_ But baby, I have what you want.  _

_ Come get your honey.  _

_ No, you’re not gonna get what you need. _

_ But baby, I have what you want.  _

_ Come get your honey. _

_ I got your honey, baby.  _

Even sings along loudly, rolling the window down to let in the late spring air. Isak’s too enamored to feel embarrassed. When the song ends and it’s some shitty electronic song, Even turns the volume down. It still feels awkward and Isak isn’t sure how to break the ice. 

“Where are we going? This is the wrong way to your apartment.”

“We’re making a stop first. It’s a surprise,” Even says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Isak just rolls his eyes, but he’s sure it doesn’t have much of an effect since he can’t wipe the lovesick grin off his face. 

When Isak realizes where they’re going, he can’t hold back anymore. “Bislett?! Seriously?! Oh my god, I love you.” Shit. His smile quickly fades and he tries to cover his tracks. “I just mean, uhh, wow, getting off a plane and immediately getting kebab. This is really the dream.”

Even smiles and bops Isak’s nose. “Only the best for you.” 

When they finally sit down to eat, Isak can’t help but get caught in his thoughts. He can’t believe he said he loves Even. It was definitely in a casual, joking way, but Isak really does love him. He needs to tell Even. Even was able to laugh it off easily enough, but Isak doesn’t want it to be a joke. He wants Even.

Isak pauses when he notices Even staring at him. He gives Even a confused look and Even reaches his thumb out to wipe at Isak’s mouth. Even just laughs and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Seriously? Again?! Am I that messy of an eater?” Isak asks. If Even wants to joke around, Isak can to. He has six days to tell Even how he really feels. 

“No, you’re perfect,” Even says easily.

Okay, Isak can’t do this. He can’t joke around and pretend everything is fine. He’s so in love with Even and he feels like he can’t breathe. His thoughts for three months have been consumed by Even and he hasn’t been able to touch anyone else. He needs to know how Even feels. He can’t take another moment of analyzing every touch, every word spoken, every look. He doesn’t want to think about sharing a same bed with Even without knowing if Even feels anything slightly romantic towards Isak. 

“Even…” Isak starts hesitantly.

“Come on,” Even says, picking up the trash and gathering his things. “Let’s head back.”

“Okay.”

\--

They’re lying in Even’s bed but this time their bodies aren’t opposite each other. Their heads are a few inches from each other and their legs are intertwined. Even holds the joint out to Isak but instead of grabbing the joint, he caresses Even’s hand. He drags his fingers down Even’s forearm, up his bicep, and lands on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. Even hums and closes his eyes and Isak continues rubbing circles on his shoulder.

“So I have a whole list of movies we have to watch this week. Only a few are rom-coms, but I also think calling them rom-coms is pretty sexist anyways. Like even  _ Star Wars  _ has parts that are romantic and parts that are comedic, but no one is gonna call that a rom-com. Basically if it’s consumed by women it’s a rom-com so then it has to be-”

“Even!” Isak interrupts.

Even opens his eyes, looking confused. 

“Even I’m in love with you,” Isak blurts out. He blushes when he realizes how bluntly and suddenly his confession came out. 

“I mean, I had this whole speech planned of how I would tell you this and this isn’t what I expected. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. Honestly, I’ve never clicked with someone the way I’ve clicked with you and I’d be happy being your friend. I just want you in my life,” he rambles. 

“It’s just that I thought you were so attractive when I saw you and then we spent the day together. And I know it’s not a lot of time but I can’t think of anything besides you. When I see a balcony, I think of  _ Pretty Woman  _ and how you fell asleep on me. When I hear pop music, I wish you were there to sing and dance along to it. I just…”

Isak stops, realizes he’s nervously rambling. Even stays silent but his smile grew wider throughout Isak’s whole impromptu speech. 

“Isak, you’re so ridiculous,” he says before he leans in and kisses Isak. 

That night, they fall asleep in the same bed, wrapped up in each other and this time, neither of them pretend it’s an accident. 

 


End file.
